Quelques talents d'Hinata
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Chaque ninja de Konoha semble avoir son trait de caractère particulier pour se distinguer des autres : rien n'arrête Naruto, Sasuke est ténébreux, Sakura est force, Ino est jalouse, et Hinata... à force de s'effacer, elle en vient à se chercher.


**QUELQUES TALENTS D'HINATA**

_Note de l'auteur_

* * *

_Explications pour néophytes : Konoha est un village de ninja, qui pratiquent une certaine forme de magie. Ils se battent, et accomplissent des missions d'espions, en quelque sorte. Il y a plusieurs Clans, des grandes familles à Konoha, dont les Hyūga qui ont pour particularité de maîtriser une technique propre seulement à leur famille : ils ont des yeux tout blancs qui leur permettent de voir comme avec des rayons X, à travers la matière, les corps, ect… et ce jusqu'à 20km de distance ! Le chef du village est le Hokage, ici, Tsunade, qui est connue pour n'avoir aucune chance, et pour souffrir d'une légère addiction aux jeux d'argents. Le personnages principal, Hinata est une jeune ninja (ou kunoichi en japonais) qui souffre d'une timidité maladive._

Je remercie Amaras et Lili76 pour avoir relu ce texte avant publication. Je comptes prendre le temps de retravailler ce texte un jour prochain, alors n'hésitez pas à donner vos critique en commentaire, ça pourra m'aider, et vous changerez vraiment quelque chose ! Le fanart de couverture est de AiKawaiiChan sur deviantart.

* * *

_Quelques talents d'Hinata_

* * *

Aucun talent du Clan Hyūga ne permettait d'exceller particulièrement dans l'art de la discrétion, ou du moins, si on excluait la capacité à repérer des ennemis de loin conférée par le Byakugan, pas plus que n'importe quel autre ninja. Et pourtant, c'était bien une jeune kunoichi du Clan qui était le ninja le plus discret de tout Konoha. C'est-à-dire, si on faisait une moyenne sur toute l'année, par exemple, Hinata était la personne qui se faisait le moins remarquer de tout le village. Voire probablement même de tout le pays.

Elle observait les autres ninjas de loin, et même si sa cible préférée restait Naruto, Hinata avait passé énormément de temps à étudier la jalousie de Ino ou bien la force de Sakura. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Et, au final, Hinata devait bien avouer qu'elle se rendait compte que Naruto l'ignorait la plupart du temps.

Hinata avait appris à envier la place de Sakura, qui pouvait passer tant de temps aux côtés de Naruto, de la même manière qu'Ino l'enviait d'être avec Sasuke. Et elle en était aussi venue à désirer sa force. Elle avait l'avantage du Byakugan, mais ce n'était rien sans la force des coups affligés à l'ennemi, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'emporter contre Sakura en combat singulier.

Hinata avait donc formulé le souhait d'obtenir une séance d'entraînement avec Tsunade, mais la dame Hokage était beaucoup trop occupée pour elle. Et même, Hinata n'avait pas le courage de lui demander un entretien. Elle était convaincue d'obtenir un refus direct si elle osait faire une telle demande de front, ce serait gaspiller du temps utile.

Ce fut donc avec un plan parfaitement bancal qu'Hinata atterrit dans un bar de la périphérie de la ville au plus fort de l'hiver et de la nuit. Tsunade était entrée dans l'établissement quelques poignées de minutes plus tôt, et Hinata n'eut aucun mal à la repérer dans la salle, attablée avec quelques hommes autour d'un jeu. Le Hokage ne semblait pas encore trop éméchée, même si ses joues étaient un peu rougies. Des sommes d'argent et des cartes étaient éparpillées sur la table, entre les verres d'alcool.

Hinata commanda un verre au bar pour se donner du courage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais en même temps, le Hokage avait des horaires de pauses assez chaotiques quelque part au milieu de son emploi du temps infernal. Hinata s'installa à une table isolée en attendant le moment où elle pourrait approcher le Hokage. Il y avait souvent des éclats de voix ou des rires provenant de la table de jeu, mais Tsunade semblait perdre bien plus qu'elle ne gagnait.

Une bonne heure passa et Hinata avait pris plusieurs consommations, avant que Tsunade ne se lève enfin de la table pour aller commander sa tournée au bar. Hinata se leva à son tour, et s'installa à côté d'elle au comptoir du bar, alors que Tsunade attendait que le barman lui apporte l'alcool.

« Oh, bonsoir Hinata, salua-t-elle d'une voix floue.

— Bonsoir Hokage-sama.

— C'est pas commun d'te voir là, à une heure pareille. Qu'esse tu fais, tu bois un coup ?

— Eh bien je… je cherche… » Hinata fut interrompue par la voix bourrue d'un des partenaires de jeu du Hokage.

« Eh, elle est mignonne ta copine, Princesse. Elle est peut-être joueuse ?

— Laisse tomber, Umeji, elle est trop jeune pour jouer avec des ryōs.

— Ouais, mais on peut aussi jouer sans monnaie… »

Tsunade haussa un sourcil et fixa étrangement Hinata.

« Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? demanda-t-elle. »

Umeji hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Très bien, concéda Tsunade. Le choix t'appartient, Hinata. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Hinata se sentit rougir. « Je… Je. Oui ! termina-t-elle fermement. »

Umeji retourna à la table de jeu pour annoncer la nouvelle, et Hinata aida Tsunade à ramener les consommations à la table. Un tabouret supplémentaire avait été tiré pour elle, et Hinata devint pendant quelques instants le centre de l'attention de tous les joueurs attablés. Elle ne savait pas si sa consommation d'alcool pour prendre du courage n'allait pas jouer en sa défaveur maintenant… Les mises avaient été notées et écartées, la partie mise en pause, et certains bougonnaient d'avoir été sur le point de se refaire, mais tous l'observaient avec curiosité.

« On va reprendre le jeu, mais maintenant, ce seront des gages qui serviront de mise. Les règles sont simples, commença à expliquer Umeji en se tournant vers Hinata.

— Je les connais déjà, interrompit-elle. » Elle avait eu le temps de les apprendre pendant l'heure précédente qu'elle avait passé à les observer.

Les hommes prirent un air sérieux et la partie commença. La première à perdre fut inévitablement Tsunade, et elle fut condamnée à descendre un pichet de bière en moins de 10 secondes. Hinata l'observa faire, complètement fascinée. Le Hokage était peu féminine à bien des égards, mais elle avait un naturel avec les autres qui était définitivement étranger à Hinata.

La partie reprit, un joueur fut condamné quelques instants plus tard à payer une nouvelle tournée, et puis Umeji dut se mettre à danser sur les tables, et Tsunade dut aller chaparder des cigarettes aux tables voisines. Tout ceci se fit à renfort de messes basses, et il n'y eut miraculeusement aucune bagarre de déclenchée.

Hinata étudiait ces enfantillages dans lesquels se lançaient ses partenaires de jeu. Elle avait été plutôt chanceuse pour le moment, mais elle sentait le vent tourner. Ses camarades de jeu puérils attendaient quelque chose, et c'était assurément son premier faux pas. Celui ne se fit pas attendre davantage. Au tour suivant, les joueurs se firent de plus en plus fébriles à mesure que les cartes tombaient contre elle, et plusieurs sourires en coin éclairaient déjà leurs visages quand elle dut dévoiler ses cartes.

Tsunade était peut-être celle qui souriait le plus franchement.

« Alors, soupira Hinata, quel sera mon gage ?

— Eh bien, tu pourrais participer à la coutume de la célébration de Noël ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? demanda Umeji. »

Chaque joueur hocha gravement la tête, même Tsunade, qui avait un regard suspicieusement pétillant.

« Hum… En quoi ça consiste ? tâtonna Hinata.

— Oh, pas grand-chose, il faut seulement endosser le rôle de la Mère Noël pour toute la nuit… » Il y eut quelques ricanements.

« T-Très bien, accepta Hinata. »

Tsunade se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta près du bar pour échanger quelques murmures avec le tenancier du bouge. Celui-ci se mit à la détailler longuement du regard et Hinata se sentit étrangement mal-à-l'aise. Et finalement, Tsunade la conduisit jusqu'à une petite remise dans laquelle étaient stocké tout un fatras obscur.

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois tombée dans un piège, Hinata. Ce qu'ils te demandent, c'est d'enfiler ça, fit le Hokage en désignant une tenue suspendue à un cintre. »

Hinata s'approcha du vêtement pour l'examiner de plus près. C'était une petite robe bustier rouge, avec de la fourrure blanche cousue le long des bords, au niveau de la poitrine et des cuisses. Elle était parfaitement dans le ton de Noël. Hinata se retourna vers le Hokage en rougissant terriblement, son visage prenant une teinte parfaitement assortie à la tenue.

« C'est le jeu… commenta Tsunade. »

Hinata ne tremblait pas quand elle se retourna pour quitter ses vêtements. Ses consommations inhabituelles de la soirée avaient ça de bon qu'elles l'empêchaient de partir en panique. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas bien rougir davantage, sa biologie était déjà poussée à son maximum.

Hinata se trouva bientôt seulement en sandales et sous-vêtements. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la robe et de l'enfiler. Sa coupe était très moulante, mais en plus, un système de corsage sur le devant s'occupait de la cintrer juste sous la poitrine. Elle était aussi très courte. Hinata se retourna et put voir que c'était à peine si le bas de ses fesses était couvert, sans se baisser. Et il y avait une clochette cousue dans la fourrure, juste entre ses seins.

Tsunade la regardait. « Il te manque encore un élément, ajouta-t-elle. » Elle lui tendait un bonnet du même rouge, avec la même fourrure blanche assortie à sa tenue, et un pompon… Hinata compléta sa tenue ridicule et suivit Tsunade dans la salle sans oser regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux, ni même lever le regard du sol, en fait.

Il y eut des sifflements appréciateurs avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place à la table et que la partie ne reparte. Il fallut quelques temps pour que l'ambiance, le jeu et l'alcool ne l'aident à oublier sa tenue peu convenable. Et il fallut encore quelques tours pour que la chance ne la quitte à nouveau…

— O —

Tsunade, comme pour n'importe quel lendemain de cuite, avait de petits yeux, un mal de crâne carabiné, une humeur de chien et une fâcheuse tendance à crier sur tout ce qui se présentait à elle. Autant dire que personne, dans tout le village, n'avait envie de mettre les pieds au Manoir Hokage.

Hinata se trouvait donc devant la porte principale, à hésiter. Elle avait reçu une convocation expresse, probablement envoyée au moment même où le Hokage s'était réveillée ce midi-là. La jeune kunoichi avançait avec un semblant de détermination et une montagne de doutes intérieurs, qui faillirent bien lui faire faire demi-tour plus d'une fois. Les couloirs du bâtiment étaient vides, et Hinata prit quelques instants de couardise avant de toquer à la porte du bureau.

« ENTREZ ! cria Tsunade. » Hinata sursauta et s'exécuta.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, Hokage-sama ?

— Ah oui… Hinata. » Tsunade leva les yeux d'une montagne de travail, et sa fureur sembla la quitter immédiatement. Elle scruta la jeune femme pendant quelques instants. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question hier soir. Que faisais-tu dans ce bar à une heure pareille, à boire et à jouer ?

— Je n'ai rien fait de– » Hinata s'interrompit elle-même. « Je m'excuse, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de juger ma conduite, lâcha-t-elle finalement. »

Tsunade fut surprise par son audace mais éclata de rire une fois le choc passé.

« Tu n'as pas tort, cependant, tu es encore beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir une telle conduite, justement. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes dont tu voudrais me parler ?

— NON ! » Un moment passa. « Oui… admit Hinata. Je suis venue hier pour vous demander de me donner un entraînement spécial, pour être plus forte…

— Dans un bar ?

— Hum… oui ? Mais je ne pense plus en avoir besoin, corrigea Hinata. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être forte comme Sakura, je pense que ce qu'il faut, c'est que j'apprenne à avoir davantage confiance en moi. Merci pour hier soir, Hokage-sama, ajouta-t-elle en inclinant le buste. »

Tsunade la fixait sans rien dire, semblant être aux prises avec un mystère à résoudre, dont Hinata était l'incarnation même. C'était un drôle d'entraînement… répondre à des gages en exécutant une danse suggestive dans une tenue sexy et finir la soirée en embrassant son plus haut supérieur hiérarchique…

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

Ce texte est une participation aux défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

\- Thème [866] Toute la nuit pour le _Challenge « Si tu l'oses »_.

\- Thèmes : Tsunade & Jeux d'argent ; Hinata & Entraînement ; Image:Chr-Hinata ; Écrivez une romance pour le topic _La voie du Ninja_.

\- Camp d'entraînement des traits de caractères, Hinata Hyūga & audacieuse pour le topic _Character Boot Camp_.


End file.
